


Little Big Planet-

by pietrcmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marvel Universe, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrcmax/pseuds/pietrcmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute and little 'stucky' (bucky/steve) fluff to celebrate pride-week! (not edited at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Big Planet-

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride-week to everyone in the LBGT+ community :)

‘You just, yeah, hold it like that.’ Steve laughed at his best friend, who was cuddled into his side, frowning.   
Bucky was incredibly smart, but new things confused him, and he didn’t take his pill yet.  
They were trying out this new video gaming system, a PlayStation, and Steve got the most Bucky-friendly game he could find; Little Big Planet.  
Bucky gasped ‘Look! Look Steve, I got a little poppet!’ He nodded to the little character, which was waving, yawning and stretching as Bucky wasn’t pressing buttons to make it move.   
Steve chuckled fondly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his face. ‘I know, Buck. Try pressing the square.’   
He pointed it out and Bucky nodded, gasping as a little pop up showed.   
\-   
‘No! No! I was almost finished! Steve!’ Bucky’s face scrunched up, and Steve laughed, tickling his sides  
‘Uh uh, you got to take your pills!’ he lifted the lighter boy up in ease, making sure he had let go of the controller.  
Bucky tried to protest, but that would never work out, as Steve held him over his shoulder.  
Bucky’s feet hit the cold tile floor, and he shivered, eyes widening as memories he wanted to be gone came back, and Steve murmured a low ‘shit’  
‘Sorry, sorry, sorry baby. Shh, it’s okay-‘ he lifted Bucky on the counter, hugging the poor boy close.  
‘I’m sorry baby, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re not him, shh’   
  
Bucky’s whimpers softened as he got rocked by his best friend, hands gripping on the soft material of Steve’s shirt.  
As soon as Steve could barely hear the whimpers and both the metal as the flesh hand stopped gripping onto his shirt desperately, he shifted away and went to get his pills.

Bucky could only admire his friend, a soft, fond look on his face as he watched THE Captain America get his pills.  
It was the worst part of the day, and Steve always tried to edge around it, make sure his friend was as comfortable as possible.   
There were days were he would put it in meals, but Bucky would eat around it, there were days were he would put it in his drink, but Bucky would pull a face and shove it away or even smash the glass to the ground, so he would usually say he’d get even more cuddles if he’d take his pills, and that did the trick.  
Steve handed him a glass and they shared a look, Steve smiling softly and Bucky gulping before taking down the pill, face scrunching before he calmed.  
  
Steve carried him back to the couch and laid them down, Bucky laying in between his legs, head on Steve’s hard chest, but he didn’t mind.   
Bucky picked up the controller and let out a content noise as Steve rubbed his side, warm hand slipping under his shirt, the other playing with this hair. Bucky played, but he kept on falling, and Steve would chuckle every time.   
  
Of course Bucky did It on purpose, because Steve chuckling and teasing, his hand rubbing circles, his heartbeat, the hand in his hair, all was heaven to him.   
He put down the controller with a huff as he died for the fifth time in row, and Steve laughed.  
  
‘On a roll, are you, Buck?’ Bucky glared, but smiled widely as Steve did.   
He was such a love-struck fool.  
‘At least I tried, can’t say that about you’ He teased, and Steve looked at him, acting to be offended, but his gaze was so fond.  
  
Bucky shifted, now straddling Steve as he giggled, and something was in the air, he could feel it happening, they both could, a tension so thick, it was taking Bucky’s breath so easily, a warm hand on his cheek, eyes fluttering close as he was so relaxed.   
  
And as they closed the small gap in between their lips, he knew, right there. _This was love._


End file.
